The present invention relates to a metal resistor for use in semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly to methods of integrating a metal resistor such as, for example, a refractory metal nitride, into a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. The present invention also relates to a semiconductor structure that is formed utilizing the methods of the present invention.